Many people like to have a light on at night while they are sleeping. The light allows them to see if they were to wake up in the middle of the night. The light may also orient the person when they awake, and may also provide illumination to allow the person to get out of bed and navigate their surroundings.
It is often necessary for people to use the bathroom at night. It is often difficult for a person to walk at night from their bed to the bathroom due to the darkened environment. Further, the bathroom is often exceptionally dark at night as the room may not include any windows or other light source. Further, bathrooms often small and not conducive for a light.
A light at night should provide a person with the ability to see their surroundings, but not be too bright as to be a nuisance. Further, an overly-bright light may keep a person awake at night and not allow them to have adequate sleep.